It can be beneficial to provide a cost effective test for early detection, diagnosis and prognosis of certain diseases, especially for cancers. Several approaches have been investigated including, e.g., proteomics and genomics based markers. For example, Printed Glycan Arrays (PGA), has been recently developed as a high-throughput platform that can provide a quantitative assessment of a systemic immuno response by measuring the levels of binding of antibodies present in serum to various carbohydrate structures (glycans) printed on a “glycochip”. However, there can be certain deficiencies associated with PGA and related technologies, such as how associated information is obtained and stored for future use and/or applications (e.g., training a system based on historical information) and how the information can be presented to a user (e.g., to provide for improved, easier and/or quicker visualization and comparison). Thus, it can be beneficial to overcome such deficiencies.
Accordingly, there may be a need or a benefit to address and/or overcome at least some of the issues and/or deficiencies described herein above.